A fatal choice
by slayer0109
Summary: Sachiko makes a fatal decision that no one around her ever saw coming. (it is short I can't give it away!)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello, so I know this isn't mind games but this one was playing some games on my mind. I heard a song that kind of gave me a certain mood so I typed this up as a result because I like exploring this side of things from time to time. I hope you enjoy this there will be 1-2 other chapters about the same length as this was meant to be a very short story.

* * *

A creak in a dark empty room drowned out by the sound of rain hitting the window with dull but audible noise. The lights were off in the room, it was better that way. As much of a cliché as it was she was glad it was raining right now. No one would be able to hear her if they came near, she was completely free to let her sorrows go. It only seemed right that she at least get this opportunity when she never got any others. The last opportunity she would get to express what she felt inside without worries about who could hear her.

She was at her wits end, she needed an escape and this room would be it. There was nothing special about this room, it was simply the only place she could think of to escape to. The rain that acted as an almost comfort had just recently soaked her clothes as she ran here. She didn't care though, it wouldn't matter for much longer as she looked back at the door to the room. It was closed just as she had thought it would be. No one was coming, that is why she came to this location.

Sachiko felt tears sting her eyes again as she looked away from the door, it held far too many memories for her. Memories she treasured but would soon be rid of as she turned her head and felt the wind from the open window in front of her. As she took steps closer she could feel the rain against her face again. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes enjoying this last moment. . .

" _You won't even give us a chance!" Yumi screamed as Sachiko looked away feeling like a knife had been stuck into her chest._

" _I can't tell them no, Yumi. . . I am a coward," Sachiko admitted as she felt tears run down her face. "I am sorry giving you false hope."_

Sachiko felt more tears sting her eyes as she opened them and looked into the blackness that was the night outside the window. "This is it," she told herself at the thought and felt the same heartache that she had earlier that week as she put one foot up on the window sill. Tears ran down her face as she felt a mixture of hurt and now fear take hold of her.

Sachiko paused for a moment as she looked out the window before lifting herself up so she was standing in the window now looking at the pavement below. She had no cares what her family would think, she was already dead inside and they were her murderer. The only thing making her feel any emotions at all right now was remembering all the times she had spent in this room with her. All the laughter she had brought her, all the smiles they had shared, all the special moments only they knew about.

Sachiko turned to the table where she had left a note to her one true love, Fukuzawa Yumi. The very sight of it was the hardest hit her heart could ever take. She wanted to be with Yumi so badly, but she knew that wasn't an option, she was a prisoner taken by her own family and bound to live a life she would rather die than live.

Sachiko looked to the door one last time as her heart started to race and tears fell from her face mixing with the rain. One last thought of Yumi's smiling face crossed her mind causing a smile to make its way to her face before another powerful hit of sadness. "I'm sorry, I was such a coward, Yumi. . ." Sachiko said before releasing the edges of the window and letting herself fall back.

"Sachiko!" A voice shouted as Sachiko's eyes opened for one last moment before feeling the impact.

She remained still as the rain pelted her body, she couldn't feel anything. All she could do was swallow and get one last glimpse of Yumi and the terrified expression on her face as she looked out the second floor window of the Rose Mansion before everything went black.

. . . .

. . . .

 _Her eyes opened though everything was blurry, she was lost but not afraid, she there but she was not._

 _There was nothing until something appeared in front of her briefly, it was blurry, it was out of focus and when it did come into focus for brief moments she could recognize it as Yumi turning to her and smiling._

" _Everything will be alright. I'm here now," a soft voice said as Sachiko felt comfort before drifting off again and letting the picture fade into the blackness._

" _Come back," Sachiko said as this blackness started to feel distant. ". . .I love you, Yumi."_

* * *

A/N: Alright there it is, short sweet and well not really sweet I suppose. I am trying to explore what i can do with this story in a way that has always interested me. I am fascinated by the writers I see portray this in a good way so I want to practice so why not post it /shrug. I hope you enjoyed this short chapter the next one should be very soon, that being said starting at the end of next weekend I will be very busy for about 2 weeks. Mind games is coming along and so is this story, i am sorry fo rmaking everyone wait!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey everyone, I know this is a little late but I am just finishing this story here by posting both chapters, it is a short one, but I hope you like it. I tried to do something I've wanted to get better at, this story was kind of a test run if you will. I hope you like it I will talk more at the end of the story!

* * *

" _You can't do this to me!" Her voice echoed as Sachiko stirred but saw nothing, it was this blackness again. "You have to come back," the voice echoed again as Sachiko looked around in what felt like slow motion, but blackness was the only thing she could see before drifting back asleep._

" _. . .This is all my fault."_

 _Sachiko felt a jolt causing her to awaken, but yet again there was only blackness. What words she wanted to say she couldn't. She couldn't explain what it was, but no matter how hard she tried her words would not come though she wasn't sure anyone was there to hear them._

 _This world of darkness she was in was lonely, cold, and always distant, yet it was the only place Sachiko felt like she was awake. In whatever state she was in time ceased to exist to her, she drifted back and forth between this and fazes of complete darkness like she was sleeping._

" _You need to sleep. . ."_

 _Sachiko eyes opened at the sound, she was able to understand what was said, but it didn't make sense to her. ". . .I already am asleep," Sachiko simply responded before feeling her world shake briefly causing her to sense something wrong. It was subtle, but all of the sudden this darkness felt more alive and she felt more aware of everything for a brief moment._

" _. . .Am I sad?" Sachiko questioned to herself only to find that this world had gone silent again. "My heart aches. . ."_

" _. . .Sachiko. . ." Her voice said faintly as Sachiko felt her heart ache again._

" _That voice, it's. . . her," Sachiko said though again it fell on the deaf ears of this eternal darkness. She would lay silent, at least she thought she was laying down. Her mind would again try and understand this place she was in, but just like the other times she would eventually fade out of this world and fall back into a deep sleep that always seemed to be looming._

 _. . ._

 _. . ._

" _I wish I could take everything back. . . I had no right to say those awful things. . ."_

 _Sachiko's eyes slowly opened to the darkness again, she could hear the words but they were only a faint whisper full of regret. She couldn't exactly explain why, but they pained her though she knew they did not originate from her._

" _You did nothing wrong," Sachiko responded in this darkness, she felt as though she needed to say something though she was unsure whether the voice she had heard would get her message. Her heart pained to hear this voice talk like this, it only seemed natural that she would try and help them._

 _. . ._

 _. . ._

" _I pushed you over the edge, this is my fault. . ." The voice said again as it echoed in this darkness that Sachiko was becoming so familiar with. It was more defined this time though, the voice was louder and the tone. . . She had heard it before, but where she could not remember. "I love you more than anything in the world that is why you can't leave me. . ."_

" _Yumi. . ." Sachiko spoke as this dark world once again became more familiar, she didn't belong here. She knew something wasn't right, she was again becoming aware of her surroundings and the fact that there was none. It was eternal darkness anywhere she looked if she was looking, she wasn't even sure at this point._

" _Sachiko?. . ." The voice echoed again louder and clearer than last time. "Sachiko, you need to wake up."_

 _Sachiko felt her heart ache again as the voice spoke, it was distressed, but as to why she wasn't sure._

" _. . .I love you. . ."_

 _Beep. . . beep. . . beep. . ._

 _Sachiko looked to her right as she heard the noise, there was something there, this darkness was wrong. It was hiding what she was hearing, it was shrouding everything, but how would she escape?_

" _. . .You should leave, you've been here for a long time."_

" _How do I leave?" Sachiko asked at what sounded like her father's voice, though there was never a response, just the sudden feeling of a pain different from that of heartache. "My leg hurts. . ."_

" _I won't leave her, it's my fault she is even like this. I said those terrible things to her, I pushed her to the edge. I know the reason she did this is my fault."_

Sachiko's eyes opened slowly as she heard sniffling nearby, the sight of the ceiling above her was taking a moment to focus. She could feel pain coursing through her body as well as a feeling she wasn't quite used to, it was probably from whatever was poking into her arm.

"All I wanted was to be the only one she loved, I wanted her all to myself," Yumi continued as Sachiko turned her head slowly towards her voice.

"You are the only one I love," Sachiko spoke slowly as Yumi instantly lifted her head uncaring of the tears that had been running down her face. She was too stunned to even say anything, it was the first time in a few days where Sachiko had been awake. "I want you to know that this isn't your fault."

"Nurse!" Touro yelled from the doorway as Sachiko smiled at Yumi just as her mother came over.

"Don't blame her, mother. She was not at fault for this," Sachiko said before a nurse entered the room and looked to Sachiko. "I'll explain later," Sachiko said as she tried to keep her eyes on Yumi, she had never been so happy to see her.


	3. Chapter 3

**A few months later. . .**

Yumi looked down at her shoes as she sat on the edge of her seat, she had been in this place a million times before, but never had she been so nervous. The footsteps seemed louder today as she glanced down the hall and saw people going in and out of rooms.

She couldn't help but replay the memory of what had happened shortly after Sachiko had gotten out of the hospital. She remembered being called out of the blue by Sayako and requested to join them at once. She wasn't sure why, but she didn't question it and got to Sachiko's home as fast as she could, she remembered being worried the whole way there, but when she arrived, Sayako met her at the door and told her to be quiet. She could hear Sachiko talking from the other room followed by her father. . .

" _Father that is what I am trying to tell you, Yumi isn't at fault for any of this. . . Yes, she did say something terrible to me, but it wasn't wrong of her, she was upset and I was. . ." Sachiko put her head down with a sigh feeling those terrible feelings again, "I was a coward."_

" _A coward?" Touro asked as Sachiko lifted her head and nodded._

" _I couldn't tell you what I needed to and what I'm going to tell you now, that I believe you already know," Sachiko said as she looked at her father, "I love Yumi, she is the best thing that has ever happened to me and I. . . I want to spend my life with her."_

" _You are already somebody's fiancée," Touro said as Sachiko frowned._

" _That is exactly why I did what I did," Sachiko simply responded as she thought about that night again. "Every time I have tried to tell you that I don't want this arranged marriage, you always tell me that I am just young and don't realize what this means for my future and… I just don't care what it means for my future. I don't love Suguru, I'm a lesbian and having to tell the one person I truly love with all my heart that I can't be with them because I am marrying someone I absolutely despise with all my being broke me. I feel like a slave trapped in this body, I feel dead inside already, I am bound to spend my time living on this planet dreading every moment and hating myself, so I tried to find an escape. . ."_

 _. . ._

" _If my only option is to marry that man, then please just disown me, I would rather live homeless with a shred of happiness than say 'I do' to that man."_

Yumi took a deep breath, she could feel herself getting emotional again from the memory, it was hard for her to listen to, but also made her fall even more in love with Sachiko than she already was.

She snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of muffled voices from the room across the hall from her, she couldn't make out what they were saying, but she figured whatever it was, it was important. That being said just wondering wasn't doing any good for her, especially once a man in a business suit was escorted to the room and opened the door.

She could see Sachiko looking out at her with a smile on her face before looking to someone who was talking to her. Once the door closed Yumi took a deep breath and looked to her feet again, she wasn't sure what she should be feeling right now.

She looked up from the floor when she heard footsteps coming towards the door before watching it open slightly.

"Yumi, we need you now," Sayako said as Yumi gave a nod before standing from the chair and entering the room. On the left side of the room there was Surugu standing with what she could only assume was his family. On the right side of the room was Sachiko and her mother, sitting behind the desk was her father Touro who only briefly looked up from the papers in his hand.

"Thank you for joining us," Touro said as Yumi followed Sayako to Sachiko's side and stood by as Touro read the paper a little more before setting it down and rubbing his eyes.

"Everything appears to be in order, by signing this document I will be cancelling the arranged marriage between Sachiko and Suguu. You will both be free of any prearranged plans and will be able to choose who you wish to marry for yourselves. To add to this, we will still be conducting business as usual, this will have no influence on current business relations now or in the future. Does this sound acceptable, Sachiko?" Touro asked as Sachiko looked to Suguru for a moment.

Suguru just shook his head, "you're making a mistake."

"If you wish to continue business, it is none of my concern, I simply just want to be free to be with whomever I wish," Sachiko replied as she looked to her father who she knew was the brains of agreements like this.

Touro smiled as he signed his name in the appropriate places, "what about you, Yumi-chan? Does this sound acceptable, to have my daughter be free to marry whomever she wish?" He asked as she glanced up to Yumi who just blushed immensely. Touro laughed, "if you would like I could replace Suguru with you for the arranged marriage."

"I don't think there will have to be anything arranged for these two to marry," Sayako joked as both Sachiko and Yumi looked back to her, Sachiko cringing a little at the sudden movement.

"Careful," Yumi said as she placed her hands on Sachiko's arm without even thinking.

"I don't think it will be necessary either," Touro laughed as he looked back down to the papers in front of him for a moment making sure he had signed all necessary spots before handing it to his legal person to check over.

Once the document was handed back to them Touro looked to Suguru and his father, "I will have this documented as soon as I can on Monday."

Suguru just shook his head at Sachiko before leaving with his parents.

Touro just simply looked to Sachiko, Yumi, and his wife, "what do you say we go out to eat someplace in celebration as a family."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, I'll go grab your things for you Sachiko," Sayako said as Sachiko turned a little and gave her mother a nod.

"You should call and tell your parents, Yumi-chan," Touro said as Yumi looked from Sachiko to him with a raised eyebrow.

"I thought you said as a family?"

Touro chuckled, "I did, Yumi, but in my eyes you are already part of our family whether or not you two have married yet or not. You saved my daughter from a horrible life by showing her what it really means to love and be loved by someone. Just for that alone there isn't enough time in our lives for me to repay you."

Yumi looked to Sachiko who smiled before reaching out a hand, "he is right, Yumi and trust me when I say I will marry you someday, but for now let's just enjoy our new beginnings."

* * *

A/N: Hey so there will be spoilers for this story in the A/N so you've been warned. I wanted to talk about the idea of suicide for a moment and say that there was a reason I used it here, I hope that was conveyed clearly enough in this chapter. That being said it's something I am against also, I feel most things can be worked through (I won't bring religion into this) but there are times where life is tough. I've been pretty down before and when you are down it just only seems to get worse and that idea is what I was trying to run with here. The way I described Sachiko as a prisoner in her own body being forced to live a life she knows she is going to hate. . . Well when you put it that she seems kind of dead inside already. I think of all the times she would have enjoyed in her life being completely torn away so she could live her shallow existence pretending to be happy when all she wants is to scream. That is the reason I picked this path for her in this story, it's not something I typically do and most likely will not do for a very long time if ever.

The actual target of this story though was this darkness state which I hope was caught on to be her kind of caught in her own mind during her recovery in the hospital. Most of the voices she reacted to are from those around her. This was a new experience for me in writing and I guess it's just a way to try and improve an area I feel I am weak in or have very little exerpience based off my own works. I have read some of the stuff all of you write out there and I am just amazed, I wish I was as fluid and descriptive and... the list goes on honestly. I figure as long as I keep trying to new things whether it's taking those rated M scenes I do a little farther (not graphically, I generally don't prefer that. I like to leave it to the imagination), finding new ways to describe situations, and ultimately just making things better.

I actually changed a lot in this story, I mean after finishing it I realized I made a mistake in the first chapter by putting something from one of her family members calling Yumi a stupid girl. I was going to play on that more, but ultimately changed my mind and forgot to rework that. I will change that shortly here after posting these chapters. This one wasn't easy to write, but I actually think this turned out to be decent compared to my other stories, I know I often fall into the category of scripts or whatever they want to call it. I've only had one person point it out to me before, but as I'm sure everyone is of their own stuff, I am extremely critical of my own works on here.

I know this was a long one, but I don't really get to talk you all very much. I love talking about ideas and sharing my thoughts about stories so I figured I would give it here and I really did feel like I needed to say something about the suicide thing. I understand it's not for everyone, just like Sachiko and Yumi being with anyone else is just unreadable for me. I seriously just cannot stomach them breaking up or seeing other people, especially Sei D:

Alright so now that the authors note is basically as long as the story I want to say thank you for reading this, hopefully my anniversary story will be up on time, I kind of hurt my wrist this weekend clearing out an area in the woods, typing this doesn't feel very good. Every backspace reminds me of my mistakes haha. As always I look forward to any reviews or PM's that you guys have and I will see you in the next post w/e that may be (hopefully Thursday (3 year story writing anniversary!))

Oh and quick little side thing, my SP! readers may be happy to know that I've been talking with an awesome person on here through PM's (EAndersen you're awesome) and there is something I am hoping to begin work on soon enough. I'm very excited about it, it's been a long time.


End file.
